


Names Cheat sheets

by raiyana



Series: The Dwelf series [48]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Exactly what the name states, a cheat sheet filled with meanings of the names of the different characters, Elves, Men, and Dwarrow, that I've used in my writings





	1. Elven names

**Author's Note:**

> People are listed by the name they're most know for or the one that comes first alphabetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of names in both Quenya and Sindarin, Woodelven or Exilic as applicable for the character.

Aldingië = Tree-top, daughter of Uildo and Nemmírien, sister of Nenglessel, died in the First Kinslaying, YT 1495

Almarië(q) = Blessing/good fortune, Celebriel/Telpiel = daughter of Silver/ Silver girl, Hwiniel = Daughter of Hwirling one, Ilsamirë(q) = Silver Jewel, Pethril = Narrator (Female), Rhonith = Wild sister

Alphel = Swan girl, Legolas’ childhood friend, died in the attack on Dol Guldur. Married to Amathon, daughter of Ephelchon & Míriel

Amathanar = Shield brother, Son of Bronwe & Maeassel

Amathon = Shield, married to Alphen, died at Dol Guldur

Arasseth = Doe, daughter of Tavorwen, granddaughter of Thranduil

Arassiel = Doe, mother of Tavorwen, estranged wife of Thandir

Arastor = Deer brother

Bregolion = Noble son, eldest son of Oropher and Nenglessel, died SA 240

Bronwe = endurance / faith, Captain of the Guard, oldest friend of Thranduil

Calardes = Lamp maiden, wife of Thonnon and mother of Nestades, Thavril, Gilormen & Dumlothon

Cellingwen = Flowing Music Maiden, harpist

Cúgwen = Dove maiden, daughter of Iuleth

Cúnir = Bow man, son of Bronwe & Maeassel

Curulhénes = Skill of thread maiden, sister of Magoldir, descendant of Nathril

Dínelloth = Silent Flower, son of Iorthon, married to Thalawen, died on way to Laketown

Drauchir = Wolf lord, husband of Glíwen, father of Nínimeth and Drauchirion, died SA 2459

Drauchirion = Son of Wolf Lord, brother of Nínimeth, died SA 30

Dumlothon = Twilight flower, son of Thonnon and Calardes

Dúmon = twilight, son of Bronwe & Maeassel

Eglossion = Son of snowthorn (plant), friend of Ninimeth

Ephelchon = outer fence (Guardian), father of Alphel

Erfaron = Lone Hunter, mute, possibly in love with Curulhénes.

Esgalwathon = Hiding/veiled by shadow, best friend of Ilsamirë, Marshwarden

Faindirn = Cloud-watcher

Galion = Son of light, Seneschal /Steward of Thranduil’s Halls

Gilormen = star tree husband (/Thonnion = Son of root), son of Thonnon and Calardes, born in the Grey Havens. This is the friend Rhonith visits after leaving Frís in Bâhayê. Estranged from both his parents, Gilormen builds a life with his wife, Nénondë, in the Grey Havens.

Gilornion = Son of star tree, son of Gilormen and Nénondë

Glaerdor = Song-Brother, son of Oropher and Nenglessel, killed by a dragon SA 240.

Gliwen = Honey Maiden, Mother of Drauchirion and Nínimeth, wife of Drauchir

Hallothwen = Hidden/Veiled/shadowed Flower Maiden

Hitherneth = Sea-Mist, daughter of Gilormen and Nénondë

Iorthon = Old Pine, father of Dínelloth, died attacking Dol Guldur spider nests

Iúleth = ember, Nestor’s second-in-command, midwife in the Woodland Realm

Ivanneth = Dark Beauty, Ivanneth is a Noldorin Elf whose original name, Morivanië, was Sindarised and reduced to fit in with her new people, works in the kitchens. Dark-haired elf.

Maeassel = Bread maker (Sindarin name, Woodelven is Maiassel), head cook in Woodland Realm, wife of Bronwe and mother to Amathanar(eldest), Dúmon, Cúnir, & Hallothwen(youngest)

Magoldir = Sword man, Bronwe’s Lieutenant & Second in command of the Woodland guard, brother of Curulhénes.

Míriel = jewel-bright, mother of Alphel

Nathril = Weaver (Female), Grandmother of Curulhénes and Magoldir

Nemmírien = Water-Jewel, wife of Uildo, mother of Uilion, Aldingië and Nenalassië, died in the First Kinslaying YT 1495

Nénondë = Waterstone, wife of Gilormen.

Nénalassië/Nenglessel = Water-Joy, Queen of the Woodland Realm, wife of Oropher, mother of Nengeliel, Bregolion, Glaerdor & Thranduil

Nengeliel = daughter of Water-Joy, daughter of Oropher and Nenglessel, mother of Nîn, died in childbirth SA 198

Nestades = Healing maiden (Calarhel = daughter of lamp), daughter of Calardes & Thonnon, goes into exile with her family, but leaves to make a home in Lothlórien, friend of Ilsamirë, wife of Esgalwathon.

Nestor = Healer, The oldest and most powerful healer in the Woodland Realm, Thranduil’s advisor and friend.

Nîn = Tear, daughter of Nengeliel, died at birth SA 198

Nínimeth/Glíweniel = Snowdrop/daughter of Honey Maiden, daughter of Gliwen, Queen of the Woodland Realm, mother of Thalion, Thandir,  Thonnon & Legolas, gwathel of Rhonith

Oropher/Faerbraichion = Tall beech tree / Wild/Fierce spirit, Noble Lord of Doriath, King of the Woodland Realm Greenwood the Great, husband of Nenglessel, father of Nengeliel, Bregolion, Glaerdor & Thranduil

Rusgon = Fox, Thranduil’s scribe

Sarneth = Stone, daughter of Gilormen and Nenondë, great granddaughter of Thranduil

Sídhon = Peaceful, husband of Tavorwen

Sídhion = Peaceful’s son,  great grandson of Thranduil

Tavoriel = daughter of Woodpecker, great granddaughter of Thranduil

Tavorwen = Woodpecker maiden, daughter of Arassiel & Thandir, granddaughter of Thranduil

Thalawen = Stalwart/steady maiden (HC: She saved Thranduil’s life once, so it’s an Epessë), wife of Dínelloth, orphan

Thalion = Stalwart/steadfast son (Hero), first prince of the Woodland Realm, died at Dagorlad SA 3434.

Thandir = Shield Man, second prince of the Woodland Realm, husband of Arassiel, father of Tavorwen, – exile and disinherited TA 9

Thavril = Carpenter/wright/builder, daughter of Thonnon and Calardes, exiled with her family but returns to the Woodland Realm ~TA 2500, maker of furniture.

Thínion = son of evening, husband of Cellingwen

Thonnon = Root, third prince of the Woodland Realm, husband of Calardes and father of Calarhel/Nestades, Thavril, Thonnion/Gilormen & Dumlothon – exiled and disinherited TA 9

Thranduil/Hwiniedir = Vigorous River running through/Whirling One(mother-name, refers to sword skills), son of Oropher & Nenglessel, husband of Nínimeth, father of Thalion, Thandir, Thonnon & Legolas, adopted father of Rhonith, King of the Woodland Realm.

Tuilinthel = Swallow(bird) Sister, Arastor’s twin sister, member of Legolas’ patrol

Uildo = Seaweed, husband of Nemmírien, Father of Uilion, Aldingië and Nenalassië, died in the First Kinslaying YT 1495

Uilion = Son of Seaweed, died in the First Kinslaying YT 1495


	2. Dwarrow names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are simply for amusement sake, as many of the OC’s at least, were named before I discovered the etymologies of their names… oops.  
> Where applicable, names have been marked male or female

Aife (f) = beloved by the ancestors, this name is a nickname version of Anufridr, Narví’s friend and handmaiden.

Álfífa (f)= protection/fortune arrow, Dwalin’s Second-in-Command and Kíli’s archery instructor

Alvor (f)= protection/fortune + to be vigilant, a good-looking Dwarf from Khazad-dûm, who wanted to kill Celebrimbor

Arnóra = Eagle of thunder. Mother of Dori, Nori and Ori.

Arnveig = Powerful eagle. Mother of Arnhilda, Solveig and Svari. Great great grandmother of Athalrún.

Athalrós = noble rose. Daughter(5th child) of Bombur and Athalrún. Stillborn twin sister of Fjelarún.

Athalrún = Noble secret, wife of Bombur, great granddaughter of Aldrida Proudfoot. Mother of Bolbur, Blidarún, Blákur, Fjelarun, Athalrós, Borkur and Bomba.

Balin = Bold/risky/dangerous/brave/daring, Thorin’s advisor and Uzugbad, older brother of Dwalin

Bifur = actually Bifurr, either a derivative of Low German _Bever_ “Beaver”(through the element Bjifurr) or an old Norse name meaning ‘the quaking one’. Bifurr is a Dwarf in the Vǫluspá(The prophecy of the seeress), the most famous part of the poetic Edda, which tells of the creation of the world and the races that inhabit it.

Blákur = black-son. 3rd child of Bombur and Athalrún. Dark-haired like Athalrún’s mother.

Blidarún = Gentle/friendly secret. Eldest daughter(2nd child) of Bombur and Athalrún, apprenticed to Óin as a healer. Red hair and beard

Bofur = probably from Old Norse _bófi_ which either means “thick and clumsy person” or “rogue/knave” and _burr_.

Bolbur = bull-son, from _boli_ and _burr_. Eldest son and 1 st child of Bombur and Athalrún. Very strong. Dark brown hair, but not a lot of beard. Other Dwarrow don’t dare tease him for this hobbit trait, however, as he is a bit of a brawler. Part of Nori’s network of _friends_.

Bomba = drum. Daughter (7th child) of Athalrún and Bombur, born during the Quest for Erebor.

Bombur = actually Bumburr, derived from _Bumba_ = drum and, from _burr_ = (poet.) 'son'

Borkur = Bark. Youngest son (6th child) of Bombur and Athalrún

Dáin = Day-child OR “dead/died/deceased”

Dís = goddess/priestess/female guardian spirit (this is usually a second element in a name, such as Arndís =Eagle goddess). Wife of Víli and mother of Fíli and Kíli. Sister of Thorin and Frerin.

Dori = amusingly the male diminutive of the Greek that became Dorothea(Gift of God), from _Doron_ = gift. Oldest child of Arnóra and Natfari, born in Erebor, sister of Nori and Ori, a tailor and lace-maker by trade. Dori is considered very beautiful and she is also known as the strongest Dwarf in Ered Luin.

Dwalin = sleeping/slow one (alternatively the west wind, as one of the four stags who eat the buds of Yggdrasil’s leaves). Shumrozbid of Erebor and Thorin’s One. His Heart-craft is engraving, though he works as Captain of the Guard. He plays the viol.

Durin = the sleepy one or the door-keeper.

Fíli = derivative of the word for fellow or partner: _Félagi,_ though it could also be _filhja_ ‘hiding the skaldic mead’. Thorin’s Heir and a silver-smith by trade. Son of Dís and Víli.

Fjelarún = hidden secret lore, from _fela_ ‘to hide’ and _rún_ ‘secret lore/rune/magic’. 4 th child of Bombur and Athalrún.

Flóki (m)= outspoken and enterprising man / arrogance, a Singer of Stone, originally from the Iron Hills, but settled in reclaimed Erebor as Bifur’s Head Apprentice. Estranged son of Loni, the Cantor of the Iron Hills.

Freki = derivative of _Frey_ , “Lord” and –rekr “mighty, distinguished, rich” ie Mighty Ruler. Son of Ormskjald and Várdís.

Frerin = derivative of _Frey_ , “Lord” and either – _inn_ “child”, - _rinkr_ “warrior” or _Hreinn_ “reindeer”. As much as it would amuse me to believe the latter, the first two are more likely. Middle child of Thraín and Frís, died at Azanulbizar.

Frís (f)= Beautiful(beloved), diminutive of _Fridr_ which can be both love and peace, but as a name element may also mean protection/defense. Wife of Thraín and mother of Thorin, Frerin and Dís. Also known as Lothig. Daughter of Vrís and Hanar.

Fundin (m)= Foundling. On Thrór’s council, father of Balin and Dwalin, married to Sigrún.

Geira (f)= Spear. One of the names given to the dwelf-child of Narví and Celebrimbor.

Glóin (m)= Ember-child, merchant and financier, on Thorin’s council, younger brother of Óin, husband of Vár, father of Gimli, Glóvari and Várdís

Glóvarin (m) = Vigilant Ember, alternatively a compound name of his parents’ names; child of Spring and Ember. Twin brother of Várdís, died at birth.

Hanar = famous hands, made from the elements _handr_ (hand) and – _marr_ (famous). Master Blacksmith of Erebor and a gifted inventor of the weird and wonderful. Husband of Vrís and father of Frís.

Hrafn (m)= Raven, Dáin’s councillor and a silk merchant in the Iron Hills.

Illugi (m)= one who has an evil or wicked nature, Noble Lord and council-member of the Iron Hills with a massive family, approaching 300 years of age, enjoying his dotage and spoiling great grandchildren

Járnfridr (f) = Iron-peace, the Head of the Miner’s Guild of the Iron Hills and Head of the family that owns most of its iron mines.

Kíli = long, narrow bay. Thorin’s Heir, son of Dís and Víli. Leatherworker.

Lívhild (f) = Life-protection/shield, healer originally from the Iron Hills but resettled in Erebor as Matron of the Healing Ward.

Náin = dead person. Father of Dáin, died at Azanulbizar.

Natfari (m)= he who goes out at/in/under cover of night. (aka Radulf = wolf counsel/decision), father of Dori, Nori and Ori, husband of Arnóra. Kept a cover as a Guard in Erebor, but was actually Thrór’s spymaster, the Naragfahnzunsh.

Nori (m) = tiny person or a derivative of North(also meaning from Norway). Keeps a cover as the Royal Knot-Maker, a mostly ceremonial title/position, to disguise his work as the Spymaster of Erebor, the Naragfahnzunsh. Son of Arnóra and Natfari, brother of Dori and Ori.

Óin (m)= ‘to be frightened’, elder son of Gróin, Lord Healer of Erebor.

Ori (m)= bird or black grouse( _Orri_ ), scribe, youngest son of Arnóra and Natfari

Ormskjald = dragon-bard, husband of Várdís and father of Ótama, Freki, Róskva, Sólrun & Vígdís

Ótama = untamed/wild. Daughter of Várdís & Ormskjald

Rekkr = Warrior, father of Vrís

Roskva = from roskr “Brave, vigorous”. In Norse mythology she is a human servant of Thor on his trip to Utgardaloki(a ruler of giants) along with her brother, Thjalfi. She and her brother were taken as compensation for the laming of one of Thor’s goats while Thor was staying overnight at their parents’ farm. Daughter of Várdís & Ormskjald

Sigrún (f)= rune of victory, wife of Fundin, mother of Balin and Dwalin, Originally a Stiffbeard, killed by Smaug

Sígvor (f)= vigilant/defender of victory, wife of Thrór, mother of Thraín and Thora, died 2680 in childbirth. Auburn hair and beard, golden eyes, distinct facial scar that made her snarl, received from a scorned suitor.

Skaro = derivative of Skári, young sea-gull, though really, I picked it because it’s the Dalek home planet in Doctor Who and I like that the most hateful species in the universe lives on a planet that in Danish sounds like a protracted sentence, _must (have/gain) peace_. Balin’s One, eaten by Smaug.

Sólrún = Sun-rune /Sun’s secret, daughter of Várdís & Ormskjald

Sólveig = Sun-powerful. sister of Svari and Arnhilda, second daughter of Arnveig and Biuri.

Svari = Answer. Son of Biuri, husband of Adaldrida Proudfoot. Great-grandfather of Athalrún.

Thora (f)= girl-child of thunder. Daughter of Thrór and Sigvór; lived for only three days after birth.

Thorin (m)= 'The brave one' a derivative of Thor. Son of Thraín, son of Thrór, King of Durin’s Line and Reclaimer of Erebor. Known by the epithet Oakenshield for his deeds in the battle of Azanulbizar. Older brother of Dís and Frerin.

Thraín (m)= possibly another Thor derivative or a mashed up compound of _Trani_ “Crane, large waterfowl” and – _inn_ “child”

Thrór(m) = another Thor derivative.

Vár (f) = spring

Várdís (f) the Clan-Mother = Spring goddess

Vígdís = female guardian ready to do battle.

Víli (m) = diminutive of _Véleifr_ = heir/son of a holy one.

Vrís (f) = Beautiful(beloved), diminutive of _Fridr_ which can be both love and peace, but as a name element may also mean protection/defense. Wife of Hanar and mother of Frís, who shares her name.


	3. Nikharâm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner Names of the Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely made up, and until used in the stories somewhere, subject to change.

Nori – **’Azagu** **bunt** – Cat’s Eyes. Nori chose this name along with his path in life. It speaks to his agile and independent character. His first name was Ubbanu nakd zigil – Weaver of silver thread. His mother was a wire weaver, and Nori’s skill followed hers. 

Dori – **Nekeduklab**  - fabric-charmer chosen to refer both to his charming good looks and his skill with fabric. Dori’s Heart-craft is tailoring. Dori’s father's Heart-craft was weaving, reflected in Dori’s name.

Ori – **Umrazarafhân** = supreme lorekeeper. This is Ori’s dream. Ori’s First Name was given to him by Dori and Nori, because their mother was hovering between life and death after the birth. They called him nakdul zigil, a shared claim for them and their mother, as they would be in mother’s place for the child. It means silver lace. Arnóra lived until Ori was about 18, mentally comparable to a tween in human years, though physically more mature.

Bofur – **Ukfan** – carver (Bofur chose this name upon adulthood, to remind himself that he did not want to be nothing but a miner.

Bifur – **ugrurûbdag** – echo-dreamer – Bifur is a Cantor, the highest level a Singer can achieve within a settlement before his axe-incident. Now he only speaks High Khuzdul, the sacred language of the Voice of Mahal. His name is special, as Bifur believes it was given to him by Mahal, when he chose to return to the realm of the living. If Erebor had not been lost, Bifur would have been one of the cases brought to the Singing Stones, but the Dwarrow of Ered Luin believe that his connection with Mahal is so strong that the Maker chose to save him without the conduit of the Stones. Many believe the loss of the ability to speak regular Khuzdul was the price of this exceptional healing.

Bombur – **Adadaru êtharul** – father of many. Bombur has a LOT of children compared to other dwarrow. A high number is three, Bombur has 6. It is believed that his wife has some distant hobbit blood. Bombur is a nurturing dwarf, taking people under his wings where he can.

Balin – **U’madabhâr** – nourisher of wisdom

Dwalin - **Dehrar gêdul** – Supreme happiness anvil. This means Dwalin is very good at creating happiness for himself and those around him. A good friend makes everything better. Dwalin succeeds in finding joy despite the blows of life.

Thorin – **Uthran Mamahdûm** – Darer who is blessed. This name is a hope. Thorin’s strong personality is the largest reason for the success of the Blue Mountain settlement. He dares dream of things others would not attempt.

Fíli – **Usgal mulum** – fast questioner. This is his mother’s hope that he will have an agile mind and make informed decisions as king. That he won’t blindly trust, but make up his own mind.

Kíli – **Dezebrak** – Diamond-facet. Kíli is a mix of many talents and fascinations. His name reminds him that they all make up who he is, and that they are all precious, like facets of a diamond.

Glóin – **Arthâk galkh** – quality direction. Glóin is the merchant son of a merchant, and his father hoped that he would grow to have an eye for quality and a talent for finding good things. Looking at his family, this definitely came true ;)

Óin – **Ubsatar** – Supreme healer (Óin chose this name upon adulthood)

Bilbo – **Unkadu amzâl**   - luck-wearer. Bilbo was given this name when he was made Dwarf-Friend. Reference to his status as the “lucky”(in more ways than one) member of the Company.


End file.
